


Night and Day (or something like that)

by SPK123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future tags will be put, Is this a shameless self insert fic? Maybe, M/M, No Despair AU, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Requited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPK123/pseuds/SPK123
Summary: Tanaka Gundham, Ultimate Breeder, proclaimed "Supreme Overlord of Ice", and one of the few souls trusted by the Four Dark Devas. Often away from others, even in recent time as he attempts to connect with "mortals" more, he claims his flesh is still too poisoned for most to handle. But there are a lucky few that he's deemed resistant enough to it.Hara Osamu, Ultimate Streamer, tired 24/7, and another of the few souls trusted by the Four Dark Devas. Trying to keep up with school as much as he can, it often takes others efforts to connect with him. But one of the closest person to him comes from his own efforts.At first glance, no one could guess the bond between them. They seem...not necessarily different, but not two personalities that would mesh. But life does bring surprises, doesn't it?(Collection of semi-connected one shots of Tanaka and his streamer bf, bc Gundham brainrot hits hard.)
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Male Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue (Under the Cherry Blossom)

**Author's Note:**

> Class 79 Members:  
> Hara Osamu- The Ultimate Streamer  
> Ogura Hideko- The Ultimate Golfer  
> Hayashida Ran- The Ultimate Roller Derby Star  
> Itoh Yutaka- The Ultimate Hair Stylist  
> Matsuno Masuyo- The Ultimate Chemist  
> Konno Takashi- The Ultimate Opera Singer  
> Tada Natsumi- The Ultimate Waitress  
> Tsuchiya Orochi- The Ultimate Fisherman  
> Machida Sango- The Ultimate Pearl Diver  
> Ikeda Katsu- The Ultimate Street Racer  
> Taira Moriko- The Ultimate Equestrian  
> Noya Yasuhiro- The Ultimate Mixologist  
> Nishikawa Asami- The Ultimate Teacher  
> Inaba Ryota- The Ultimate Lumberjack  
> Tengan Chika- The Ultimate Florist  
> Miya Tomio- The Ultimate Archaeologist

Hara yawns, letting the sun beat down on his face as he stretches back. The pleasant spring day would be amazing for most, and for Hara it's...good. He likes the outdoors, he does...but he's definitely not one to go out voluntarily. He makes an effort to eat lunch outside once a week though, otherwise Ogura will be on his back about draining himself of Vitamin D. Hara huffs a laugh at the thought.

Speaking of his classmate, he checks the class group chat in case he missed anything important. He scans over the newest messages:

Itoh (10:23 am): Can someone send me the History reading? I swear Sensei erased the board in a millisecond

Taira (10:25 am): I gotcha, lemme just check

Taira (10:26 am): Pages 35-47, you're welcome

Ogura (10:46 am): Itoh can you join me in the library for lunch? I wanted to ask you something about our English presentation.

Itoh (10:48 am): Sure

Hayashida (11:49 am): Hara eat lunch with me

Hayashida (11:57 am): Haraaaaaaaa

Hara laughs at the Derby Star's impatience. He types out a quick answer

Hara (12:05 pm): Sorry Hayashida, one of those mentally exhausting days. Gonna take lunch to recharge on my own

Hayashida (12:06 pm): Uuuuugh fine I'll go bug Ogura and Itoh then

Ogura (12:06 pm): Do NOT we are busy!

Hayashida (12:07 pm): Too late! See you in 30 seconds

Hara puts his phone away to ignore the further conversation. As funny as it'd be to read, he's hungry as hell right now and his Inari sushi has never looked so appetizing. Sometimes he wonders how his mom manages to get homemade stuff sent in to him, but if it means he gets a home cooked meal once a month instead of living on chips and soft drinks, he's more than welcome for it. He beelines for his usual outdoors lunchtime spot, absentmindedly listening to the conversations he passes. Soon he's approaching the familiar Cherry tree in the courtyard, but something unfamiliar makes him stop.

Someone else is sitting there already. Hara's never seen someone other than him before, which shocked him. The cherry blossom is a lovely spot to sit, even for an indoors person like him. But to be fair, he's rarely out in the courtyard anyway, so people probably sit there when he isn't. What's more shocking is _who_ is sitting there.

Tanaka Gundham.

Tanaka and Hara have never had a direct interaction. Hara was vaguely aware that he's part of Class 77-B, and that he's a bit of an...eccentric. He's been mentioned in the few conversations he's had with Sonia Nevermind, and from what he's heard Tanaka is cool, but kind of...intense. Given that he apparently refers to himself as a dark god and the "Supreme Overlord of Ice", along with his general appearance of dark eyeliner, multi colored eyes, black and white hair and usually dark clothing, Hara's come to the conclusion that he's basically just emo.

Which is what's confusing Hara on why a supposed "Dark God" is sitting under a giant pink tree.

For a moment Hara debates on whether he should still go over. Tanaka's never come off as very approachable or much for social interaction. Not that Hara really judges, he knows he gets exhausted of people sometimes, and really people are justified in how much they want to socialize. But eventually he just shrugs it off. He's not really a talkative guy, so he's sure if he's just his usual quiet self Tanaka won't mind. Maybe he can even get a conversation out of him and find out if he's really like Sonia said. And if he does have a problem with him there, no biggie, he can just eat somewhere else.

So Hara strolls over, lunch in hand, and stands in front of Tanaka. He figures he should introduce himself instead of sitting down next to him out of nowhere. He clears his throat to get his attention, and the black and white haired teen looks up at him-okay wow that red and gray eye look is pretty cool, he thinks.

Tanaka takes a moment to look him over. He can't imagine he's impressed; Hara usually does what he can to make his school uniform as casual as possible, to the point where he's debated just saying "fuck it" and wearing sweats and hoodies to classes. But he'd rather not squander his place in Hope's Peak. As if that weren't bad enough, he always looks at best like he's slept a total of three hours in the past week. Streaming doesn't tend to do wonders on the eyes. Finally Tanaka looks him in the eye, an unreadable expression in his gaze, not helped by the scarf covering half his face.

"...Why is it you approach me, tired one?"

Hara's taken aback for a moment because he's pretty sure he's never heard a sentence spoken like that before in his life. But he quickly recovers and smiles to Tanaka.

"Hey, so, I usually sit here when I eat lunch, so...just wanted to let you know I'm here before randomly sitting next to you, y'know?"

Tanaka still has that unreadable expression, though a part of Hara feels like it holds some scrutiny. Tanaka scoffs after a moment.

"Fool. What makes you think a mortal like you can even handle the presence that is Tanaka Gundham? It appears you can barely handle the state of being awake."

Most people would probably be thrown off, confused, or flat weirded out by those words. Hara, on the other hand, is finding himself quite amused by them. He can't say he's ever had a conversation go like this before.

"I mean if you don't want me sitting next to you that's fine. I'm pretty quiet though, so you'll barely notice I'm there."

Tanaka goes quiet, as is processing the words. Eventually he gives a curt nod. "...Fine. But be warned, most mortals find themselves overwhelmed by the toxicity in the air my mere presence creates."

"I eat so much processed junk that synthesized fat practically runs through my veins instead of blood," Hara jokes lightly, taking a seat next to him. "I think I'll be okay."

Tanaka doesn't say anything at the joke. Hara just pushes it off as different humor and gets to his lunch, quietly enjoying the bento box and scrolling through his phone. The group chat is going exactly like he expected: Ogura and Itoh yelling at Hayashida while a few others are laughing, and a photo drop from Ikeda of the latest paint job on his ride. Hara gives him a positive reaction and ignores the main argument before taking to scrolling randomly through socials. As he opens Discord to check the servers he's on, he swears he feels someone watching him. He glances to the side and realizes that it's Tanaka giving him the feeling. How long has he been staring at him for?

"Uh...is something wrong, Tanaka-san?"

Hara sees Tanaka jump a little, barely noticeable, before huffing and looking away. Hara watches him patiently, waiting for some kind of response, but nothing comes. Tanaka seems way more invested in something across the courtyard instead of answering the question. Hara looks down, only now realizing Tanaka's lack of lunch.

"If you don't mind me asking...where's your lunch?"

Tanaka actually responds this time, at first with just a quiet _tch_ and slight raise to his shoulders. "It would appear so that my mortal vessel has no need for sustenance at the moment, so I have instead decided to take this break as a time to let the Devas reconnect with their wild roots."

Hara can't help a small laugh from coming out of him. Tanaka looks down at him with an incredulous look. "Unless you have a weak sense of humor, I do not see humor in any of the words I've spoken just now."

"No, no, it's not that. Sorry, just...I like the way you talk. It's interesting."

Tanaka perks up a little more noticeably this time, and Hara swears the tips of his pale ears have turned a bit red. Tanaka pulls up his scarf a bit to cover his face more, as if he's aware of the slight blush that's overtaken him. "You are...the first mortal I've met to have a positive reaction to my-to the tongue of the Dark Gods."

Hara smiles, finding the display rather cute. "Well I hope it was a pleasant surprise."

"It...was." Tanaka immediately regains his previous composure right after uttering that. "And you will be the only one to hear me say that! If I discover you've let others know, I will smite you down personally, with the force of all Four Dark Devas at once!"

This time Hara gives a genuine laugh. Tanaka looks at him in disbelief for a moment, but Hara quickly composes himself. "Understood, Tanaka-san. I won't tell a soul."

Tanaka gives him a nod of approval. "Good. It seems mortals _can_ follow instructions proper."

"Hm, right." Hara takes the returning silence to focus back on his meal. He hums lightly to himself at the sweet and sour taste of his food, not noticing the odd look Tanaka gives him at the noise. As he's eating, his mind goes over their conversation so far, causing a question to form in his head.

"Hey, Tanaka-san." Tanaka gives him an incredulous look, making him swallow the mouthful of food he's eating before continuing. "Sorry, should've swallowed first, ha. Anyway, you um, mentioned them before...what exactly are the Four Dark Devas?"

Almost as if on cue, Tanaka's scarf starts moving on its own. Hara watches in curiosity and confusion, jumping back as four hamsters, one orange and white, one brown and white, one tan with a cut ear, and a final one fat and orange, pop out from the folds of his scarf. Tanaka smirks at the way the younger student jumps. Hara smiles, watching the rodents eye him with twitching noses.

"Uh...would these four happen to be them?" Hara already knows the answer once he sees the almost sinister look enter Tanaka's eyes. He settles himself in for what's to come.

"Jum-P, Maga-Z, San-D, Cham-P!" Hara watches as each hamster adapts Tanaka's, who is now standing and posing with his "Devas", outlandish expression. Well, except for Jum-P who seems content to look asleep in the folds of Tanaka's scarf, only raising his hand in acknowledgement. "The harbingers of the end of this world, only held back by my will! You would do well to stay out of their path, tired one, for the devastation they wreak onto mortals knows no bounds." 

Hara finds himself enthralled by the display. Tanaka was definitely not what he was expecting him to be like. Yes his manner of speech can be a bit confusing, but the way he says his words and the energy he holds behind each sentence is almost too endearing. Tanaka looks down at him with what can only be described as "a gaze that imitates a dark god", and Hara swears for a moment that he could fully believe he actually is one. Whether or not he is though, Hara's having a good time talking with him. 

Going along with the declaration, Hara makes himself look meek and smaller. "Oh, of course I will. I wouldn't want to dare mess with such horrific figures of the dark forces. We're lucky they have such a benevolent god keeping them under control."

When he doesn't respond after a moment, Hara looks up at Tanaka and sees his wide eyed expression. Even the Devas seem to be looking at him with a bit of a bewildered expression. For a moment Hara worries he's coming off as mocking or condescending. He rubs his neck awkwardly. "Uh, I do mean it. The Devas are lucky to have you...as their god, y'know."

Tanaka still doesn't respond. Hara's none the wiser that he's the first person since Sonia to actually respond to Tanaka's claims of the dark arts or godliness with genuine gusto. Tanaka's fully aware his persona has cracked for a moment, but he can't bring himself to move. Hara seems completely unaware of the true effect of his words...and for once, for some reason, Tanaka reveals to someone how their words do just that.

In his Tanaka way, of course.

"You are...very unique for your kind. I've not met many like you."

"Your...oh, mortals, of course." After a few minutes, Hara's starting to think he's getting a hang of understanding Tanaka's way of talking. "Well, thank you, I'm...flattered. I feel lucky to be trusted by a Dark God."

"You should. It's an honor few can say that have, so appreciate it well." Although the words are just as grandiose as before, Hara can understand the genuineness behind them. Tanaka isn't one to just let people come up and talk with him, just like he expected, and Hara feels honored that Tanaka feels enough trust towards him to connect. Even if it's just a little bit. Tanaka sits back down, cross legged and facing him, a small yet warm smile on his face. Hara thinks that that must be a rare sight. He's seen Tanaka smile before when observing him, but more in a showman's sort of way, like to fit his whole persona. This was a smile from Tanaka himself, something Hara's sure he doesn't offer up often. Hara thinks to himself as he studies Tanaka's face. _M_ _an...Tanaka-san is...pretty attractive_. _Especially with that smile._

Hara can feel his face heat up slightly as the thought comes across his mind. He hopes it doesn't come across too obvious on his face what he was just thinking, but if he does Tanaka doesn't seem to notice. His smile holds for a moment longer before finally fading, his face returning to its usual neutral expression. Hara notices him glance down at his food before his eyes return to Hara's face.

"You want a bite, Tanaka-san? My mom sent it in for me."

At the second sentence, Tanaka eyes the lunch with an odd suspicion. Hara wonders where on Earth that could come from, but Tanaka speaks before he has long to think.

"I think it would be best if I did not. It is the consumption of the likes like that in what has caused the poisoning of my flesh. Poison runs through my blood due to the years I've had to face ingesting such toxic substances."

"...What?" Hara racks his brain for a moment, trying to understand what Tanaka means. _Ingesting such toxic substances? It's just lunch from my...oh!_ Hara looks back up at Tanaka with a smile. "Your mom isn't the best cook, is she?"

Hara is sure he'll never get tired of the surprise on Tanaka's face whenever he understands what he's saying. Tanaka grunts and looks away, arms crossed. "Being in the near presence of her food would make a mortal perish, and even my godly being could barely stomach it. But the poor woman would weep thousands of rivers if she were to know the truth, so I pushed on...for her sake."

For a moment Hara finds himself entertained and endeared by the story, finding it almost unbearably sweet that Tanaka would do that for his mother. But as he watches Tanaka closely, he notices something break in his expression. His eyes...they carry some sort of weight in them. It's a blink and you'll miss it moment, but Hara doesn't miss it. He realizes that there's a lot more history to the statement, more than just his mother not being a good cook...but he shoves the questions back. That's Tanaka's business, and he doesn't need to tell anyone he doesn't want. Especially not an underclassman he just met. Without really thinking of it, Hara reaches over and places a hand on Tanaka's knee.

"Well, I promise you my mom is a great cook. I'm sure you'd enjoy her Inari, it's the best."

Tanaka shows no reaction to his word. Instead his attention goes directly to the hand on him, and Hara's head flushes with embarrassment. He can't believe he just touched an upperclassman out of the blue like that, one he barely knows no less! He tries to read Tanaka's expression, but other than a slight bit of displeasure, his expression is practically unreadable. After an awkward moment, Hara takes his hand back.

"Uh...sorry, Tanaka-san. I...I shouldn't have touched you without asking there, I'm sorry..."

Tanaka's eyes are still on the hand that was on him. "...Show me your palm."

"Huh? Uh, okay...?" Hara holds his hand out to Tanaka, the latter leaning in with a squinted gaze. A low _hm_ rumbles in the Ultimate Breeder's throat.

"You feel no pain? The...the poison of my flesh had no effect on you?"

Hara realizes now what Tanaka's expression was before: bewilderment. He wonders, sadly, when the last time Tanaka let someone touch you. When someone even made the effort to. Obviously a part of him hadn't liked it, but Hara thinks it might have stemmed more from the out of nowhere nature it had come from. Hara looks at his palm himself, balling his hand a few times before giving Tanaka a smile.

"Nope. It seems I'm immune to your 'poison'. A good thing, I think, since I like hanging out with you. Wouldn't wanna make things too difficult for us, haha."

Tanaka doesn't respond at first, and Hara can swear he sees the gears turning in the black and white haired teen's head. Eventually he pulls his scarf more over his face again and looks away, a bit of a red tint coming over his skin. Hara realizes that he's caught a rare sight: Tanaka off guard. The Devas even look at their master curiously, clearly also not accustomed to the sight.

"It, uh...yes, it would be more difficult, wouldn't it?" Tanaka looks at him, studying Hara closely. Hara realizes he's trying to find a way out, making Hara frown. He doesn't want Tanaka to be uncomfortable, but...weren't they having a good time? But eventually Tanaka shakes his head. "You are a fascinating mortal. I intend to keep you around for study, to understand how such a being as you could exist. Perhaps I can take you under as a disciple..."

Tanaka looks away at the last sentence, more so muttered to himself as a personal thought. But his words make Hara smile. He's happy he's going to be able to spend more time with Tanaka, he's really enjoying this lunch break with him. And in a way he feels himself lucky to become one of those trusted by the standoffish Tanaka Gundham. Also also...a small self indulgent part of himself is flattered such an attractive upperclassman has his attention on him, even if as far as he's aware those feelings are platonic.

"Well, I'm more than happy to help you with your research. And I hope I get to see firsthand just the powers a Dark God may possess. Like...oh, I don't know, being able to try some unknown lunch with no fear?"

Tanaka looks back at him, a slight glint in his eyes from Hara's words. Hara's certain the words may have annoyed him a bit, but he recognizes that small hint of a challenge in his gaze. Sighing, Tanaka holds out a hand.

"Provide me with the proper utensils, mortal...I will try one of your mother's prepared rolls...for your indulgence."

Hara gives a small huff of a laugh, handing his sticks to Tanaka. "Take your pick of the batch."

Tanaka rolls his eyes, but he looks over the remaining rolls carefully before finally picking up. Hara watches him carefully as he takes a bite and slowly chews. He barely holds in a giggle as completely surprise comes over Tanaka's face.

"You like it?"

Tanaka finishes chewing and wipes his mouth before answering. "It was...a pleasant surprise. Thank you for sharing."

"Thank you for accepting."

With that Tanaka eats the rest of the roll, Hara enjoying the sight of him eating with nothing more than a slight bit of satisfaction in his eyes. Like most other things about him, even just watching Tanaka eat is entertaining.

Hara isn't left with long to watch though, because out of nowhere San-D jumps over onto him.

Tanaka gives a grunt of surprise when he feels one of his Devas leap off him, overshadowed by Hara's gasp of shock by the unexpected action. The streamer stills as San-D fully lands on him, clawing her way up onto his shoulder before settling and staring up at him. Hara returns her gaze, trying to read her expression. Unsurprisingly, he's not as well tuned on hamster mannerisms as human ones. Tanaka quickly swallows the rest of the food in his mouth.

"San-D!"

San-D pretty much ignores her master's call. Instead she takes to nuzzling her nose against Hara's face, drawing a small laugh out of the younger teen. Tanaka watches in disbelief as San-D takes to exploring the underclassman, sniffing around his face, cheek and neck before moving up and climbing up onto his hair. Hara squeaks in surprise, but he quickly calms down and turns his head to let San-D get a hold of his hair, allowing her to ascend to the top of her head. Hara glances up to her with a smile, her peeking out from over his forehead.

"She's quite the adventurer, isn't she?" Hara attempts to mimic her noises, which seems to amuse her. When he glances over at Tanaka, he finally sees how utterly baffled he looks. "What? Is...something wrong?"

Tanaka shakes his head, seeming to accept something. "I shouldn't be surprised such a...strange mortal has somehow earned the trust of my Devas, but...I will not lie and say you haven't caught me severely off guard now."

With that Hara realizes what exactly San-D's friendliness means. He could already tell the close bond Tanaka holds with the four hamsters. Hell, they pretty much attempt to copy the expressions he makes! So for them to have trust in another person, especially with Tanaka's usual isolation...it has to be even bigger than someone making the choice to touch him. Hara reaches up, letting San-D climb into his hand.

"Maybe they recognize me as someone close to your power. Well, semi-close anyway, I doubt anyone could reach the power that you possess." He punctuates that last sentence with a smirk.

Tanaka appears to bite his cheek, once again in deep thought. "It would appear so..." He glances away for a moment before his eyes return to Hara. "Your name."

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name. In this entire time of our conversing I had not even asked what it is you're called. At first I did not think you would be one I would need to know...but now I'm sure that I do."

Hara felt himself flush a little. His upperclassman basically just declared that not only is Hara someone he wants to get to know, he's someone he _needs_ to. Even if that means just as a friend, he's more than flattered by the statement. So much so that it takes him a moment to remember to answer.

"Hara...Hara Osamu. I'm in class 79, same year as 78 and a year under yours. I uh, I've seen you around so I kinda already knew about you, Tanaka-san. I uh...I figured you weren't really aware of me..."

"I'm afraid I wasn't. I'm...a little regretful, that it has taken me this long to."

Okay if Hara was flushed before, now he was just flabbergasted. He _swears_ he could hear a hint of something more behind those words, but he doesn't press it. Tanaka seems like the type to come forward about that kind of thing when he's ready, but if there's already something possibly there...

Suddenly, the sound of someone calling Tanaka's name grabs both of their attention. The two turn to see someone waving over at them, and Hara recognizes her as Sonia Nevermind. Hara turns to the upperclassman.

"Seems like she needs you."

"It would appear so." Hara tries not to get his hopes up in thinking that he hears disappointment in Tanaka's voice. The Ultimate takes San-D back before standing and brushing himself off. "I've learned better than to ignore the calls of the Dark Queen."

"Dark...Queen?"

Tanaka gives him a slight glare. "I can feel your meaning behind those words, tired one, and I would recommend you remove it. The Dark Queen and I are simply equally versed in the dart arts, nothing more than that."

"I wasn't insinuating anything, was just wondering about the nickname. Seems fitting. When do I get mine?"

To his surprise, Tanaka actually laughs at that, and the small warm smile returns to his face. "Perhaps that can be the discussion of our next time of bonding."

Hara can't help the way his heart swells a little at the promise of a _next_ _time_. "That sounds good to me, Tanaka-san."

Tanaka begins walking towards his classmate, looking back and giving Hara a little wave. "Then until our paths cross again, Hara Osamu."

"Till they cross again, Tanaka Gundham."

Hara sits and watches as Tanaka reaches Sonia, the two talking and walking away. Tanaka looks over at him briefly, and Hara notices Sonia doing the same from beside him. He gives them another wave, making Sonia turn to Tanaka and start talking giddily, the latter appearing turned off by the others sudden excitement. But he doesn't seem to deflect her conversation, instead responding with less gusto than she has. Hara realizes in that moment that Sonia is another of the "lucky mortals" that he accepts into his life. The thought of it again makes him smile.

For the last few minutes of lunch, Hara spends it looking back at the messages he missed while talking with Tanaka and finishing up his lunch. Once the bell rings out, he puts his stuff away and stands, heading off to his next class. He looks back at the cherry blossom tree.

He'll have to thank Ogura for encouraging him to eat outside.


	2. Classroom Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara's been spending some more time with Tanaka, and both of their classmates are curious to learn about it. Shenanigans, good and vibes, and sudden realizations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just an excuse to give the rest of Hara's class some characterization time. And maybe for the boys to come to terms with how they're feeling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Full list of Hara's class in the last chapter.

The weekend was finally upon them, and class 79 was definitely excited for it. After multiple exams and a month long English project finally chugged out, the students were finally ready to wrap up and enjoy the weekend, hanging together in the last bit of time of the day before they were officially let out. Hara, being who he is, is starting his weekend early with a good nap on his desk. He's long disregarded the worry of people hearing him snore, the sweet call of rest being too much to handle. He's tuned out everything going on around him. Tsuchiya and Konno making plans to hang out. Tada, Nishikawa, and Tengan gossiping about some of the people from class 78. Ogura talking with Ikeda, Taira and Noya about how much they've been improving since Nishikawa started her studying sessions for the class. All of it is nothing to him as he drifts off.

Unfortunately for him, not everyone has decided to tune _him_ out.

The familiar feeling of an eraser hitting his head makes him groan. He turns towards the direction of the impact, seeing Hayashida has taken a seat next to him. He recognizes that look on her face. It's _the_ look, the one where she's ready to get up in someone's business. Normally he'd be up for a good gossip, but right now he's feeling drained from the week. He throws her a glare.

"What do you want, Hayashida? I'm tired..."

"Wow, okay, is that how you greet your best friend?"

"Yes. Because I hate you."

"You _wound_ me!" Hayashida flops back dramatically, throwing an arm over her head. Hara rolls his eyes at the display. "I thought we had something! I thought you and I were bonded till the end of our days!"

"You literally dislocated my pinky yesterday."

"With love!"

"Oh god shut uuup." Despite himself, Hara laughs. "Okay, seriously though, what's up? You have that look on your face that you want something."

"Do I have to want something? Can't I just want to talk with my bestie?"

"Do you _really_ wanna do this bit again?"

"Nah, I'm already bored of it." Hayashida swings her legs around so that she's fully facing Hara. "I do want something, you're right. I wanna know about that new little friend of yours?"

"New friend?"

"Oh don't play dumb, Hara, you know who I mean! The emo kid, always wearing that damn purple scarf, think he's a year ahead of us?"

"He's in 77-B. You mean Tanaka-san?"

"That his name? Anyway yeah him. Don't know how you got near him, dude looks like he'd bite your head off if you tried."

Hara feels himself puff up a little at the last sentence. He knows his best friend means nothing by it, but nowadays hearing negative things about Tanaka gets him a little agitated. It's been a couple weeks since they first had lunch together in the courtyard, and since then they've spent almost every day now hanging out together. Even if it's just walking to classes together between periods, Hara's just grateful for any time he gets with the Ultimate Breeder. He loved hearing about Tanaka's animals, or his practices into the occult, and even if it was clear Tanaka had no idea what he was talking about with his streaming stuff, he still greatly appreciated Tanaka's investment as he spoke. It...made him feel warm inside, in a way, and he hoped he gave Tanaka even just half as much as the feeling as he was receiving.

"Tanaka-san's nice, Hayashida. Maybe he's not everyone's cup of tea, but he is mine. He's..." Hara chooses his next words carefully. "He's sweet."

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to make sure he wasn't trying to, like, sacrifice you to a demon or anything. Ha!" Hayashida slaps her knee and laughs at the annoyed look Hara gives her. "I'm glad you're getting along well. Hell though, they way you were talking about him, I'd figure you were into him or something."

Hara tenses up a bit as Hayashida says those last words. It was the first time his feelings for Tanaka had been verbalized since he met him, not even he himself said them. He was already aware of his attraction to the upperclassman the day they first met, and that attraction had only grown in the subsequent days since then. But Hara hasn't pushed anything with them: Tanaka was clearly someone who struggled with genuine emotions, if the way he practically hides inside his scarf whenever Hara reacts more than marginally positively to something he says. A part of him worried that Tanaka would think he's trying to make fun of him if he came forward about his feelings, especially if they were reciprocated. He figured if Tanaka ever did want something more between them, he would come out with it...himself. Hara's more than willing to be patient with Tanaka if he needs it, and he's just happy the two of them have become an odd pair of friends. Kinda like him and Hayashida in a way.

Speaking of the derby star, Hara realizes that he did _not_ hide the odd way he reacted to her words. She quirks a brow at him. "Wait... _do_ you have a thing for him?"

If Hara wasn't obvious before, he certainly was now. He can feel heat flush his face at the question, and he makes the mistake of trying to calm himself with an obvious nervous cough. "U-Uh, we're just friends, Hayashida..."

"Oh. My. GOD!" Hayashida slams her hands on his desk to punctuate her sentence, grabbing the attention of a few of their classmates. "My boy Hara's got a crush! I thought the day would never come!"

"Hayashida! Do you have to yell, I'm pretty sure you're being heard in _Sapporo_!"

"Sorry, sorry, just...ooo this is so exciting! When are you asking him out, can I dress you up for the first date, what does he even like, can-"

"Hayashida," Ogura's stern tone speaks from behind the over-excited girl. "I think Hara would appreciate it if you toned down your discussion on what is clearly a _private_ thing for him."

"Oh...oh...sorry Hara..."

"It's fine, it's fine. I get it, it _is_ kinda exciting. If anyone's to know, I guess it's okay that it's you guys. I'm sure everyone's heard now though, right?" Hara looks around, and like he expects, everyone in the classroom nods their heads. He sighs. "You guys wanna come join the talk then?" And as expected, the rest of his classmates come over.

"It's nice to hear you like someone, Hara!" Tada says excitedly. "Is Tanaka-san nice?"

"Very much so, it's great hanging out with him."

"I hope he is treating you well, Hara!" Konno chimes in, the opera singer smiling widely. "Or else he'll face the wrath of a thousand sonnets ringing through his skull!"

Hara laughs in amusement. He swears if Konno were more versed in dark magic, he and Tanaka would be eerily similar. "I appreciate it, Konno, but there's no need for that. Tanaka may be...eccentric, but he has a good heart. He just...likes keeping it hidden in 'darkness', as he puts it."

"Dude, 'heart hidden in darkness', he can't be more emo if he tried," Ikeda jokes. "But I'm sure you know what they say about emo boys, don't ya Mr. Internet?"

"Oh yeah," Taira continues, nudging Ikeda with her elbow. "You're gonna be _real_ lucky if it gets there- _ack_!"

" _Ah_!"

Taira's cut off as she and Ikeda's ears are grabbed by Nishikawa, the future teacher having a perturbed look on her face. "You two should _not_ be talking about an upperclassman like that, especially one you don't know! And doing so about one Hara likes no less!"

"Sorry, Nishikawa..."

"Yeah, sorry..." 

Hara smiles at the display. "Thanks, Nishikawa. I'm sure Tanaka-san would appreciate it."

"Just doing what's right, Hara."

"It's pretty interesting that Tanaka-san was the first thing on your mind though, huh?" Hayashida asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Hara rolls his eyes. "Seriously though, are you asking him out or not? It's been like a minute since I've found out about this, but I'm already invested."

"I-no, maybe, yes? Yes, wait no, maybe in...uhhhh I don't know! It's only been a couple weeks, and I think I'm just lucky he likes me enough to be my friend! I need a bit more time before it starts going there!"

Matsuno nods, the scientist having a wise expression on her face. "Good thinking, Hara. You shouldn't jump into things on impulse." She throws a not so subtle glance at a few of their classmates. "Work out your own feelings first, and just enjoy time with your new friend!"

"Thank you, Matsuno. I'm glad someone here is treating this normally."

"Hey, I didn't say anything weird!"

"I know, Tara-chan, and I appreciate it."

"And what about me??"

"You are definitely _not_ in that category, Hayashida."

"Wow okay, glad we're friends."

"Me too, bestie, me too."

"Well," Miya says, pulling a chair over to face Hara. "I'm just worried I have competition now. What will I do now that my poor Hara-kun has his eyes on someone else?"

"You realize you have to be into guys to even be in the competition, right Miya-kun?" Hara jokes lightly, earning him a smile from the archaeologist. "But guys, seriously, I have no idea where this is gonna go. I think I'm just happy to be Tanaka-san's friend for now, and if more happens then more happens. Just...let's keep this all between everyone here, okay? I don't want anyone else to know until I get it figured out."

Ogura places a hand on Hara's shoulder. "Of course, Hara, we're your friends. We won't let this get out without you knowing... _right_ , guys?"

Everyone nods vigorously. If there's one thing they know, it's _not_ to cross Ogura. But Hara knows even without the warning they'd have his back, and the thought makes him smile. "Thank you guys, I...I really appreciate it."

"Course, Hara." Hayashida leans down to hug him over the desk. "I love you, bestie."

"I love you too."

Just then, the final bell of the day rings, allowing the students to leave. Everyone disperses to go gather their things, Hara doing just that at his desk. As he stands, Hayashida walks back over to him.

"Whatcha got going on today?"

"Well, uh, I was gonna go hang out with Tanaka-san actually. I know it's been a while since we hung out but-"

"Dude, don't worry, I get it. Go get your man."

Hara rolls his eyes, but he returns the fist bump Hayashida offers before heading out.

Miya comes up beside her as Hara leaves. "We're going to spy on him, right?"

"Oh absolutely."

Meanwhile, class 77-B is socializing in their own ways before the end of the week. Hinata and Komaede are looking over Nanami's shoulder as she games, Owari and Nidai are having an intense arm wrestling contest as a few of their classmates cheer them on, Mioda practicing her newest song to the audience of Tsumiki, Kuzuryu and Pekoyama pointedly sit away from their noisier classmates. And Tanaka, away from all the others, simply waiting for his day to end.

His phone buzzes, and he can't help the involuntary twitch in his hand. He and Hara weren't supposed to spend more time together today, and he's felt his anticipation rising for it all day. When did he become so weak minded? How could he let a simple mortal entrance him like this? It had barely been two weeks since Hara had entered his life, and he's already seemed to squeeze a way in. Following him around while he teaches him the dark arts and the complex world that is breeding his minions, eyes wide like some attentive puppy, mouth running in the quiet moments about his own talent and Tanaka...listened very closely...idly watching his face...and his...mouth-

Tanaka's hand rushes to pull his scarf up as he feels heat rise to his face. He mustn't risk someone else seeing his moments of weakness this new mortal is causing him! Only a select few had even known of his existence. Such as-

"Are you okay, Tanaka? You seem...distressed."

Tanaka looks up at the sudden voice, recognizing her as one of those select few who knew of his new...friendship: Sonia Nevermind. His Dark Queen was there the day he had met the Tired One, and she had immediate questions on who his new "friend" was. And with no way to really avoid the topic without crushing the Queen's feelings, he begrudgingly told her about the new mortal that had wormed his way into his life. Sonia couldn't have given a happier reaction at him making a new friend, leaving the Ultimate Breeder hiding in his scarf to let the red and expression of embarrassment leave his face.

"I assure you I'm fine, my Dark Queen. I've simply been...clouded by some peculiar thoughts in my mind."

"Well maybe I can help!" Sonia smiles brightly, snapping her fingers. Moments like this make Tanaka wonder how a mortal girl like her could have such a twisted side with her untapped dark powers. "Have you been having trouble with schoolwork?"

"No," he responds sternly, a little baffled by the question. Schoolwork was hardly a worry for Ultimates who weren't even required to do it, why would that be piercing his mind?

"Okay, um...is someone making you uncomfortable?"

"I-no, nothing of that sort." While his mind was plagued by thoughts of Hara, he would never call them uncomfortable. Now what the actual word for them is though...

"Okay, well...oh dear, nothing's happened to the Devas, has it?!"

"Preposterous!" Tanaka stands as he speaks, hands slamming on his desk. As if to punctuate the point, the said Devas pop out from Tanaka's scarf. "I'd sooner let my physical form bleed dry than let any harm come their way!"

Sonia noticeably relaxes. "Oh thank goodness, if something had happened...anyway, you have me stumped! Something is clearly bugging you, could you please just tell me Tanaka?"

Tanaka huffs, sitting back down and crossing his arms. "I truly do appreciate your offering for assistance, she-cat, but I'm afraid my problem is not one of discomfort. It is...more of a _confusing_ matter..."

"Oh, I see...I wish there was more I could do to help. Maybe your new friend could help you? His name was Hara, was it not?"

Tanaka tenses up at the mention of the underclassman. The _last_ thing he needed were the thoughts he was having to actually be verbalized. Unfortunately, Sonia seems to pick up on his sudden change in posture, her eyes widening slightly.

"Wait...is something going on with you and Hara-kun?"

No, no this was _not_ happening. "Of course not! Things with the Tired One and I are going along just fine! His...lessons as my disciple are...proceeding accordingly, and he repays me well in his respect and companionship!" He did _not_ mean for the last word to come out. Sonia doesn't appear to think much of it, but she also doesn't seem convinced in what he's saying.

"I don't know, you seemed to act really weird when I mentioned his name. Are you _cer_ _tain_ something isn't going on between you two?"

Sonia's eyes shine, but they almost pierce through Tanaka in their demand. A shiver goes through Tanaka's spine as the Dark Queen uses a small part of her power to read him. "I assure you, my Dark Queen, the Tired One and I have been on good terms since we met, and there is nothing you need to concern-" Tanaka stops as he hears a notification on his phone, checking it quickly and stopping himself from groaning in disappointment when it's just something about his site.

"What was that?"

"A mere issue discovered in the midst of my collection of breeding information. Nothing you-"

"No, I mean, what was it _supposed_ to be? You seemed...really interested in what it would be. You usually aren't that attentive on your phone."

 _Curse her for reading my patterns so_ _easily_ , Tanaka thinks to himself. He sighs, relenting to the steely gaze the princess gives him. "Well if you _must_ know, I was expecting a message from the Tired One. We had plans to gather and bond out in town."

"Is that what's gotten you so worked up?"

"I-yes, that is exactly it! His tardiness in notifying me of our plans has been poking my mind relentlessly!" Tanaka smirks to himself, thinking how smart he was for finding that out-

"That is a lie, Tanaka, and I would greatly appreciate it if you did not do that again." Tanaka's eyes open to see Sonia, the steely gaze returning to her face, along with a tinge of disappointment. Tanaka groans, seeing there's no way out of this one other than being direct.

"Ugh, _fine_. If you _truly_ must know my troubles, my time with the Tired One has been...plaguing my mind. It appears that the mere mortal has laid some sort of curse upon me! Every moment not spent together, he infects my thoughts with his presence! I attempt to remedy this with his physical being, but it seems that it only serves to make the curse _worse_. At any rate I will soon need to confront him, make him relieve me of this accursed state he's left me in! And if he-"

"Tanaka...it sounds like you might _like_ like Hara-kun. As in...more than a friend."

Tanaka freezes at the words, almost floored by them. Him, infatuated with someone? With a _mortal_? _What insane words! How could the Dark Queen even come to that conclusion?_ But Tanaka's mind wanders again, back to Hara, thinking of the way the boy looks at him, a slight smile always plastered to his face, albeit a tired one. The way he always seemed attentive to their conversations, even if it was clear he had no understanding of the topic. And the other thoughts....the way he watched Hara's lips moved when the Tired One talked or smiled...the way his eyes had wandered a few occasions, following the pasty skin that sneaked under the collar of his ridiculous hoodies, wondering how it looked underneath...

"What outlandish claims!" Tanaka snaps suddenly, shaking his head. "The mere thought that I could ever be enamored by such a...delicate mortal...is...is..."

"Oh my goodness, you _do_ like him!" Sonia screams cheerily as Tanaka finds himself at a loss for words, realization slowly coming over him. "That's amazing, Tanaka!"

"Woah, woah, woah, Tanaka has a _crush_?" Owari suddenly slams her hands on the desk, making the two jump. "I thought the damn sun would implode before that happens!"

Tanaka covers his face as he feels heat rush to his cheeks and ears, looking away from the gymnast. "You-you must have misheard..."

"Bullshit! You were _definitely_ talking about liking someone! Who'd you say it was, Hara? They're an underclassman, right??"

"I don't-"

"Hara Osamu, Ultimate Streamer," Nanami chimes in, yawning after she speaks. "He's in class 79, a year under us."

"How did-"

"Ultimate Streamer, Ultimate Gamer? We practically go hand-in-hand together." Nanami rubs the sleep out of her eyes before returning to her game.

"Okay, cool, we know who it is now, now what's the plan for gettin' these lovebirds together?"

Sonia holds up her hand. "Hang on everyone, I don't think we should meddle-"

"Nonsense!" Mioda interjects, making Tanaka groan and put his face in his hands. This was _not_ happening. "Tanaka will need all the help he can get in charming this Hara, and Ibuki has just the song to help captivate him!"

"I do not think that your shrieking will do any good, banshee," Tanaka says, unfortunately with much less bite than he wanted it to have. Mioda's bright look doesn't falter, her already looking as though she's thinking of just the medley to arrange for Tanaka to "serenade" Hara with. And as if they wanted him to spiral into _more_ ridiculous thoughts, a sudden pair of hands claps him on the shoulder, making him jump.

"It's good to see Tanaka here finally getting out of his shell!" Nidai yells, his booming voice filling the classroom, much to the annoyance of Kuzuryu and Pekoyama. And Tanaka too, of course. "I was beginning to worry we'd have to look for someone for you ourselves!"

"Yeah, but we still gotta _get them together_! How're we doing that?"

"I don't-"

"I am telling you, music will charm the pants off of Hara and make him head over heels for Tanaka!"

"Banshee-"

"M-Maybe they can do that o-on a later date, Mioda-chan..." Tsumiki says. "W-Why not a gift of f-flowers. T-That's always romantic..."

"I-"

"That's so stupid, ugly!" Saionji shouts, making Tsumiki tear up a tad and turn to Mioda, who comforts her with her usual Mioda-style praises. "Flowers? Almost _too_ cliche! What we need is something _grandiose_!"

"No-!"

"I got it!" Owari yells. "We need...a giant... _cake_! Everyone's heart leads to their stomach! You'll give it to Hara-kun, he'll love the shit out of it, then he'll fall in love with you! It's so simple even an idiot could think of it!"

"I will not be-"

"A _cake_ you say?" Hanamura interjects, sliding in. "I might be able to aid with that. Who wouldn't want to help such two... _attractive_ young men... _consummate_ their love..."

"Ew, no one was talking to you, perv!" Saionji yells. "Go be creeping and die alone somewhere else!"

"Guys, I think we should calm down," Hinata says in an attempt to diffuse the class. Tanaka is appreciative that at least _someone_ is attempting to be rational about this. And of course it's Hinata, the only other mortal he finds somewhat bearable, other than his Dark Queen and...and... "I think you're making Tanaka uncom-"

"Psh, he wouldn't need a cake anyway," Komaede cuts him off with. "An Ultimate wouldn't need some big gesture to snag himself an underclassman. He's got the natural born talent already."

Hinata gives him a pointed glare, throwing an apologetic look to Tanaka. But before either of them can say anything, the class devolves back into arguing. Tanaka covers his ears to try and block out the voices, to little success.

"I just think-"

"No, what he should do is-"

"Idiots, he needs to-"

"W-What about-"

"Nope, he's gotta-"

"EVERYONE, ENOUGH!"

Tanaka jumps in surprise at Sonia's sudden rise in her voice. It's louder than he's ever heard her speak, even when she's furious she's never reached levels of volume quite as high. And clearly the same is said for their classmates, as they all jump away from Sonia, who's hand is up high in the air in a clear "STOP" motion. Even those that had not joined the debate, like Kuzuryu, Pekoyama and the two-faced Togami, all watch the display wide eyed. Once everyone's silenced, Sonia continues.

"Do you all hear yourselves? Is it not clear to everyone that you're making Tanaka uncomfortable? He only just came to this revelation and you all pounced on him like a pack of wolves! Please, back away from him and allow him to think for a bit! He has never done anything so ridiculous with any of your guys' love lives, has he? So why on Earth do you think it would be okay to do just that!"

To his amazement, the rest of the class actually subdues from Sonia's words. Almost all seem to show remorse for their actions, except for Saionji (the goddamn demon child...). Some mutter apologies to Tanaka, except for Nekomaru's, who's voice sounds like normal volume when he's attempting to whisper. Tanaka looks up at Sonia, a part of him wondering if this was finally her powers rising to the surface.

"Good. Now all of you, disperse! Tanaka had only entrusted me with this knowledge, none of you! So please, give us some privacy!"

A murmured "yes" goes through the group as they move away. Hinata throws Tanaka another apologetic glance, and he returns the mortal's look with one of understanding. Once the others have cleared away, Sonia pulls over a seat and settles down in front of Tanaka. "Are you alright, Tanaka? I know that was a lot, especially for you..."

Tanaka adjusts his scarf, doing his best to look unfazed. His Devas, who went into hiding as soon as the yelling had started, pop out again. "Mortal words leave no wounds on me, my Dark Queen...but I appreciate your aid nonetheless. Even I was surprised by that vicious display of yours."

Sonia sighs, leaning onto her hand. "I was as well, I don't think I've ever gotten so worked up before...you are _certain_ that you're okay?"

Tanaka just nods numbly, unable to think of any words to answer the question.

"You like Hara." It isn't a question, and Tanaka would already know the answer if it was.

"It would...seem that the mortal has woven his soul with mine..."

Sonia just smiles, expression nothing but supportive. "I'm really happy for you, Tanaka. Hara seems good, and he does get you out of your shell-do not argue when you know it is true." Tanaka grumbles at the quick rebuttal. "Are you going to tell him?"

Tanaka stops, suddenly lost in thought. Coming to realize his feelings for Hara, that was one thing...but, _telling_ him? How on Earth could he show such... _vulnerability_ to a mortal?

"I...need more time. To...to brew on these...ugh, _feelings_..."

Sonia frowns, but she nods. "I understand. I am sure it's hard hard to deal with all this, especially since it's your first time having a crush. But just know I am always here to help you if you need it."

"Thank you, my Dark Queen..."

"Of course, Tanaka." She places her hand near his, asking the question with her eyes. After receiving a small nod from him, she places her hand over his. "That's what friends are for."

The ring of the final bell cuts off their conversation. Tanaka and Sonia share one more nod before gathering their things and heading out. Tanaka takes the chance to be the first one to leave, noticing his classmates are uncharacteristically quiet until he exits the room. He groans internally, most of him finding it ridiculous that they think they need to walk eggshells around him like he's some useless child, and a small part of him jealous that it was not _him_ that sent him classmates into such fear.

As he walks down the hall, pointedly ignoring those around him, his mind once again wanders back to the Tired One. This new revelation, his feelings for the mortal...he'd sooner kill someone before letting the words fall out again, but he _did_ like him. He desired the younger teen, both physically and emotionally. Just thinking of it made him feel embarrassed, finding it unbelievable that he had let it happen. How could _he_ fall for someone? The Dark God, the Overlord of Supreme Ice, the one who's blood and flesh run with venom, the-

"Tanaka-san!"

All those thoughts quickly leave the Ultimate Breeder's head as he hears his voice. _His_ voice. Tanaka looks back to see Hara walking quickly over to him, waving as he goes. Tanaka closes his eyes and lets out a small huff of a laugh, amused by the mortal's seemingly unending excitement in seeing him. _Would that excitement still remain, if he knew...?_

"Sorry, I completely forgot to text you." The Tired One's voice pulls him out of his head. He looks down and sees the younger boy now next to him with an apologetic expression. "I ended up dozing off, and...well my classmates were being dumbasses so nothing new there."

Tanaka just rolls his eyes. "Just do not let something so foolish happen again, less you want to feel the Devas' wrath. Understood?"

Hara smiles. He's long since been able to pick up on when Tanaka's threats were empty, much to his annoyance yet enjoyment. Although insinuating the Devas would bring him harm is proof enough: they've already long accepted Hara as part of their territory and would let no harm come to him.

"Understood. So, what did you wanna do today? I, uh, heard of this really interesting cafe in town. Seems like they quite enjoy using Hell and the satanic as their aesthetic. I'm sure they'd help from your _professional_ analysis of their scene."

Tanaka notices the teasing hinted at in the word "professional", but to his own shock it gives him no annoyance. In fact it makes him laugh. "It is always intriguing to see how mortals utilize the arts, even if they never get it right. Very well, then, lead the way Tired One."

Hara nods, walking in the direction of the dorms so they can go get ready. Tanaka watches him as he walks a step behind, noticing something...off. The Tired One...he seems to hold some sort of weight on his shoulder, his muscles slightly taunt with stress. Tanaka...Tanaka can't help but _worry_.

"Is something plaguing your mind, my friend?"

Tanaka's only called Hara his friend out loud a handful of times. It was his way of getting the younger man's attention if something was too wrong. Hara stops walking and looks back at him, a bit wide eyed. "Uh...yeah, everything's okay. Why?"

"You seem...unusually tense. It's not like you to move with your body in any form other than limp."

Hara squints at him for a moment, expression like he's got something on his tongue to say. But then laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. Like I said, my classmates were being dumbasses, it's okay."

Tanaka isn't fully convinced. He's met up with Hara after he's had ridiculous bouts with his class, but he's never come out of it looking so... _distressed_. But Tanaka isn't left with time to question further.

"Better question...are _you_ okay? You seem...frazzled."

Tanaka can't help but laugh, a loud one at that. "That is the word you choose to use?"

Hara's ears get a slight tint of red, and he looks away. "I don't know, you just kinda seem...shell shocked? I seriously don't know what to call it, it just looks like something happened."

Tanaka stops as he says that, looking up at the ceiling. Was it that obvious what had occurred a few minutes ago? Tanaka shakes his head, smoothing his hair with one hand and readjusting his scarf with the other. "I appreciate your concern, Tired One, but I assure you I'm alright. I'm afraid it was a similar predicament to yours...my classmates had picked me as a target for their mortal whinging."

To be fair, he is telling _half_ the truth. And Hara seems to buy it: he's seen Tanaka after dealing with his class, and unlike the Streamer it actually did seriously annoy him. So Hara nods in understanding. "Ahhhh gotcha, gotcha. Well let's go decompress then, get it out of your head...yeah?"

Tanaka nods, though he still thinks about Hara's strange posture. Clearly something was bothering him, but for once he was sharing Tanaka's habit of avoiding the subject. He thinks for a moment what he could do that could possibly relax him...an idea hits.

"My friend, perhaps we should head to our dorms as one...as to not lose sight of one another." He finishes the sentence by holding out his hand. Hara stares at it, the usual expression he makes when comprehending Tanaka's words on his face. Suddenly, he seems to tense up even more, wide eyed and face turning a little rosy.

"You...want to hold _hands_?"

Tanaka tenses up himself at the tone of Hara's voice. It's shocked, and almost a little... _hopeful_. _Could he...?_ Tanaka shakes the thought out of his head, looking away from the Ultimate Streamer and covering his face more with his scarf. "If the thought of touching me is suddenly so repugnant, you only need to say so-"

"No, no!" Hara's sudden yelling makes Tanaka glance back at him, seeing the boy's hands up defensively and the rosy tone on his pale face growing darker.. "It's not that at all! It's just...are you sure it's okay?"

Tanaka looks at him in shock. Hara has been like this since he put his hand on the Ultimate Breeder's knee. Always so careful with touching Tanaka, careful with his boundaries and always cautious for his friend's approval and consent. _What a sweet thing...wait, what on Earth am I_ saying _??_ Tanaka grunts, hoping the thought hadn't transcribed to his expression. He turns to look fully at Hara.

"You are my friend, with a clear weight thrusted upon your shoulders. It would be...unbecoming of me to do nothing to aid you in it. I will not force you to tell me what troubles you, but...I am still here to alleviate your struggle with it."

Hara looks at him, too shocked to answer. It's clear the sudden comfort, from _him_ of all people, was something the Tired One never expected. But he smiles, giving a soft laugh as he gently takes Tanaka's extended hand, as if it were made of glass. Tanaka feels himself sigh at the warm feeling. When Nidai had clapped his shoulders earlier it had been a tight, unsavory feeling, one that made his skin crawl in the aftermath. But Hara's touch...he seemed to spread throughout him warm and sweet, as if it held the antidote to dissipate the venom running through him. The contact made his heart pick up a bit, but in a good way. He laces their fingers together, almost pulling the boy over to his side. Hara looks up on him, a half smile still on his face.

"Thank you, Tanaka-san. I...you're a really good friend."

Tanaka hums, feeling unusually warm at the compliment. "I am...happy that you see me as such. I still wonder how I have not frightened you off yet."

Hara laughs. "Oh, please. You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. Now c'mon, let's go get ready!"

Hara practically pulls Tanaka with him, much to the upperclassman's complaint. But he lets the Tired One take the lead, watching fondly as he talks excitedly about his day. Most of it goes over his head, but seeing him lose his previous tension brings him a feeling of content. Much as he hates to admit it, he _does_ like Hara, more than he'd like to accept. But how was he supposed to tell him, when he could barely handle having him as a friend?

Tanaka pushes the thought aside. _A challenge to face another day..._

"Are you _seeing_ this??"

Miya looks over Hayashida's shoulder, watching the zoomed in screen on her phone. "Uh, you mean him and Tanaka-san literally holding hands? Yes!"

Ogura groans from above both of them. "If you take a picture you _know_ he will kill both of you."

"Yeah, true..." _Snap._ "Worth it."

Ogura rolls her eyes. "Didn't it occur to you two that it might be, oh I don't know, _invasive_ to be spying on him??"

"Then why are you here?"

"To keep you two from doing something completely stupid! You know, like _taking pictures_ without them knowing?!"

Hayashida and Miya look at the golfer blankly before returning their attention to Hayashida's phone. Ogura rolls her eyes. "Unbelievable..."

"Quit shoving, Owari!"

"I ain't shovin' you, I'm just trying to get a better look!"

"Well if you keep trying to get a better look, you'll be right in the open for them to see you!"

"Guys, can you just...not?"

The three classmates stop their spying to find the source of the other voices. They see three upperclassman in a similar situation they are. Sonia Nevermind watching Tanaka and Hara with a pair of opera glasses, trying to keep Owari Akane from leaning too far out into the open, and Hinata Hajime behind both of them, clearly trying to keep things civil. The class 77-B members seem to notice the sudden eyes on them, looking over at Hayashida, Ogura and Miya.

"Are, uh...y'all Tanaka-san's friends?" Hayashida asks.

"Um...yes, we are," Sonia says. "Would you...happen to be Hara-kun's friends?"

"Yeah, that'd be us."

Both sides' eyes fall on the other's tool for spying. Their eyes meet again, and the four students share a nod of solidarity in caring for their friends. Meanwhile, Ogura and Hinata look at each other, sharing the same tired expression and feeling another sense of solidarity.

A solidarity in _annoyance_.

**Author's Note:**

> Gundham brainrot hits hard.
> 
> And yeah just so we're clear most of these will kinda connect with one another but there's not really a linear storyline, except for the first one being them developing a romantic relationship.
> 
> And prompts are always welcome, ofc


End file.
